


Thanks Obama

by LtImmature



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Writing, Dark, Death, F/F, Killing, LIKE REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY OFFENSIVE THAT I MIGHT HAVE A TRIGGER WARNING, LIKE REALLY OFFENSIVE, LIKE SOOO OFFENSIVE I WOULD BE IN JAIL, Offensive, Peridot is a bit of a dick., THIS WRITER SUCKS AT WRITING AND IS AN ASSHOLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtImmature/pseuds/LtImmature
Summary: Swiggity Swoggity i'm coming for the Peridotboogity





	Thanks Obama

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and all the good fictions are being updated so heres some dogshit story I wrote while I was playing pokemon go.  
> ...im probably gonna delete my account after this..  
> -Warning-  
> All lives are precious if you are going through anything please get help.  
> THIS IS NOT A ONESHOT im just to stupid tooooooooo understand how to add more chapters

Peridot typed away on her computer, pretending to review her assignment for her writing class. Dang it had to be at least 3am and here she was in a deserted library. A few staff members did lurk around to make sure homeless people didn’t sneak in or God forbid have sex in one of the many study rooms. Peridot wondered what would a life with friends actually be like? Would she get invited to parties? Maybe make a few bad choices like drop out of school and open her own button store. She would sell buttons to people who misplaced/ needed a button for things like shirts, pants, shoes, boxers or butts. It didn’t sound like a bad life actually; she was small enough she could just live in her car that would help cut down on any living expenses. She could use the backseat as a bed, her passenger seat could be considered her work station having a computer on the dashboard and a wireless keyboard and mouse on her lap- this could work she thought. It would be no different than the room her adopted mum gave to her as a child. Those walls that closed in on her became her safe space after that incident….  
It was getting late, but it was too dark to go back her dorm now, God knows what is roaming around on a college campus in the dead of night.  
Her phone lit up with a new notification from Numbsters. 

 

Numbsters also known as NumbCube was just a virtual chatroom site where people could talk to strangers about their shared interest. The site itself was just filled with a bunch of kids talking about stupid stuff like; sharing trending RedTube videos, game releases like GTA 6, Offensive jokes and TV shows. They should have just named the app Triggered sense every time she seems to post something, someone got offended and reported her. People needed to get out of their feelings. 

 

She unlocked her phone and looked at the following message.  
‘1 New Notification from @I HEART Camping Pining Hearts’ 

 

Anna9302Love: I really luv’d the new Camp Pining Herts, I kinda dont like Percy hes annoying .  
Peridot laughed to herself. What was this person; 7? Their grammar was horrendous; hell it could easily rival against some wanna be edgy writer who just kept referring to memes in the entire fanfiction. It was nothing but a cliché story about a drug addict getting what they deserve when they weren’t going in and out of some stupid hallucination or something. Peridot brought her attention back to the message on her phone. She chose her words carefully to make sure she was able to get her point across in the conversation. 

Error404Fail: @Anna9302Love How many chromosomes are you missing?  
Anna9302Love: @Error404Fail idk wat u mean  
Error404Fail: @Anna9302Love KYS  
Anna9302Love: @Error404Fail THATS HAIRRASSMENT IM REPORTING U  
BobRossFISTMEDADDY: @Error404Fail IM GETTING UR IP. I HOPE YOU GET BANNED YOU INSENSITIVE FUCK!  
SuggoiKITTEN: @Error404Fail Yu can go to jail for telling some1 to kill themselves!! WHAT IF SHE ACTUALLY KILLS HERSELF?!  
DogmeatLOVERNOTDATWAY: @SuggoiKitten who’s stupid enuff to kill themselves because a troll told them too?  
SuggoiKitten: @DogmeatLoverNOTDATWAY Read about Mario Cameraman!  
CaptainAntiFUCboi : @ Error404Fail For abusing TOS expect your ban in the next hour fucker.  
JohnDoeAKABATMNA: Wow there are a lot of angry people ^^”  
M4ST3RP1ECE: @ JohnDoeAKABATMNA STFU faggot  
ANTITruRELIGIONBUT: @M4ST3RPIECE DONT USE DAT WORD YOU NIGGER!  
PrettiBluePie: WOW ALL OF YOU ARE STUPID  
BobRossFISTMEDADDY: @PrettiBluePie I WILL HACK U U STUPOD BITCH!  
SHREKGOTREKT: God this is cancer.

Peridot closed the app on her phone and burst out laughing. She was just in love with starting chaos in chat groups. It only took 3 letters to start a war in a room. ‘ K.y.s’ The outcome was always unpredictable and it was hilarious to see a bunch of babies overreact.  
Out of nowhere a stranger placed their hand on the troll’s shoulder. It shoock Peridot to her core. Those empty threats of people saying they were going to call the police on her never really phased her but, the real world’s human interaction did frighten her. She looked over to see an old librarian with crust in the corner of her mouth.  
“Young lady you are being too loud! Either be quiet or leave.”  
Peridot rolled her eyes before she nodded her in agreement. “Sorry, I will be leaving.”  
The librarian smiled to herself; as if she accomplished something in her pitiful life. 

It was getting late and she was just stuck at the library doing nothing but staring at her phone waiting for more notifications. She finished her assignment six hours ago and she was just kept reviewing it over and over again to make sure it was perfect.  
Peridot got up from her seat, she closed her computer and threw into her backpack. It was still dark outside but her dorm was only a block away. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG? 

The cold air twerked on her face as she left the safety of the library and headed for her room. She hopped her roommate was done fucking her girlfriend. Whether or not, she needed to get some sleep either way. A shiver ran down her spine, it was as if someone was following her.  
“It feels like…SOMEONE WANTS TO SELL ME SOMETHING!” Peridot quickly turned around just to see no one there. Yup, that sleep deprivation was really getting to her. The cold air wasn't helping; it was as if it was coaxing her to slumber. She got a few good blinks in before she carried on with her journey. No matter how many times she turned around she still felt like someone was tailing her.  
She turned her head back into the right direction before a powerful gush of wind caused her to land flat on her ass.  
Something stung. Pain didn’t register until Peridot looked down at her green alien hoodie. The cloth was torn and long red uneven horizontal lines appeared. Her eyes looked up to see a tall figure standing above her.  
…..Fuck.


End file.
